On The Sea
by Gei-Gei
Summary: Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke all get tickets for a cruise. But who gives it to them? A lot of things happen on this ship, WEIRD things. Anyway, plz read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Its me, Gei-Gei! Anyway, heres the fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! So don't aske!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one: Crusing  
  
Joey's POV  
  
"Get offa me ya dumb dog!!" It had been a bad day. The last day off your Senior high school year is supose to be worth while, but instead my leags being chewed off by a dog on the way home. Plus I almost get hit by a car, I slip and fell in mudd, and a squril therw a nut at my head! What a great day, don't you think?  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!" the dog groweled and bit harder on my leg.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" I growled right back. Fake thunder clouds appeared above my head to give my expression a more dramatic look.  
  
The dog yelped and scampered away. I laughed and pointed at it, but it shortly went away. I looked down at my blue uniform, if you could call it that. Brown stains from the mudd, rips from that barbwire fence I had to crawl over, a big bump from where that nut hit me, and a hole from where that dog bit me. At leats I was infront of the apartment so I could change.  
  
I got the mail, and headed up stairs to the door, and put my hand in my pocket. Noticing my keys weren't there, I silently cursed that dog to hell under my breath. I searched under the door mat for an extra. Walking inside, I yelled for dad.  
  
"Dad!? Are you here!? DAD!" I slammed the door, but my jacket got stuck by the closing door. Half off the jacket ripped away. I didn't bother with it, and walked towards the trash can while looking at the mail.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm......bill, bill, bill bill, repotcard, bill, bill,..."I threw them all away, but then on the bottum of the heap, there was an envelop. I stopped, and sat donw on the living room couch.  
  
It had beatiful cursive hand-writting, and it smelt like peaches. YEAH! The days finally lookin' up! I gotta secret admirer. I opened the note, and found out it wasn't a secret admirier. I was from Mai.  
Hey Hun,  
Don't think anything of this, okay I was just being nice, and you should pay me back for this graditutde. So that means you better come! You got that? If you don't I'll chop off your head, and throw it in a pool off man eating pihanas.  
  
Mai Valenine xoxoxoxo  
  
After reading it, I could feel my cheeks burn. Mai put kisses and hugs at the end of the letter. Hee he, I knew no guy can't resiste me! But thats not all she gave me. Inside the envelope, there was something. One curise ticket  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~  
  
NO FLAME PLZ~Review too! Cause I won't write more if ya don't review! Just kiddin' ya!  
~Gei-Gei 


	2. I have my reasons

Hey! I got little reviews, so amybe if I wrote more I'd get more! Hee, hee! Iam a genius! Anyway, on with chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer:Me no own, you no sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two  
  
Joey's POV  
  
The ticket. It was for one week on a fabulous crusie. Why would Mai give me one? We haven't spoken in six months. And to add on to it, she didn't think to fond of me. But, who cares?! I'm standing on the ramp looking up at the most huges boat I've seen. Why turn around now? Its a free trip.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
I looked around to see who was calling me.  
  
"Yo, Joe!"  
  
I looked behind me and saw one of my closest buddies."Tristan?" I scratched the back of my head, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He finally got to me, and was breathing a bit heavily, "I got a ticket in the mail, and you wouldn't belive who I got it from." He said acting a bit proud.  
  
"Mai, right?" I asked  
  
He gave me a confused look, "How'd ya know?"  
  
"'Cuz I got the same ticket in the mail."  
  
"Really?" He asked, "I wonder why Mai, of all people, would give us two cruise tickets."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Joey, Tristan! Over here!" We both looked around, and saw Tea and Yugi.  
  
I betchya Mai also gave them ticlets as well. They were heading up the ramp, just as soon as the ship blew its horn. I guess its time to haul butt. We both picked up our luggage and ran up the ramp. I had gotten seperated from Tristan as the stampaed of people came. I din't feel like saying goodbye, and throwing confettii, so I went adead I went to my room.  
  
I looked down at my ticket, deck A, room 13. Oh great! 13! I not really supersteious, but you should still be cautious. I went ahead and opened the door.  
  
I saw a blonde girl in a red tank top dress, sitting by the window. The sunlight hitting her eyes and hair made her glitter. She seemed do sad, and so deep in thought, looking at that ocean. But as soon as I closed the door, she broke away.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
She stood up and walked over to me, "So, you did get off your lazy butt and come." She tapped my nose with her finger.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing in my room?" I looked at her finger, which showed my face bing cross eyed.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" She backed away, "We share rooms. I made it that way."  
  
"Made it that way? Why?"  
  
"Hmm, I have my reasons. I did the same with Tea and Yugi, Serenity and Tristan, and Du-" I cut her off  
  
"Serenity? My sisters here?! And you let her share a room with Tristan?!" I dropped my luggage on the floor  
  
"Yes," she said a-matter-of-factly, "Room 14. Whats wrong with her sharing a room with Tristan?"  
  
"Whats wrong?! Tristan like Serenity! I don't need him tring any funny stuff with her! Shes my little sister, Mai!" Blood viens started to pop out of my head, as I held my fist up to the roof.  
  
"Oh, grow up, Joseph! Your sister grew up before you did! Anyway, you sister has a crush on him. Why not try to get them closer together. You know, hook them up." she told me putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Oh great! Thats genius! Thats just fabulous!" I said sarcaticly while plopping down on my bed, buring my face into my hands  
  
"We're all mature not to do anything stupid." She told me, "Right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity leaned over the rail, and looked out at the dolphins jumping in and out of the water. She laughed and whipped her hair around so the wind wouldn't blow in her face. Looking away from the water she looked at the beatiful sunset, also its reflection in the water. All the oranges, red, and yellows. It was pretty.  
  
Tristan stood a few feet away in the shadows. He knew that she was unware that he was there. The sunset may have been gorgeous, but she was even more grogeous.  
  
He took a few steps forward, so the sunlight could reveal him. He had startled her with the click of his shoes walking across the wooden deck. She let out a sigh when she found out it was only him.  
  
"Its only you. I heard from Mai that you would be here."  
  
He gabbed his hands into his pokets as he walked over to the rail, and leaned over. The dolphins were jumping just a bit now.  
  
"How long has it been?" He aske dnot bothering to look at her.  
  
"About six months." She hesitated to think throughly for what she was going to say next, "You know, I've really missed you Trist." She gave him her best smile.  
  
But he stood there in slience, still not looking at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Something on your mind? Do you want to tell me?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Serenity, you were always so caring. Its nothing."  
  
"And you were always hiding your feelings! Why won't you tell me?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
He laughed at the pose that she was in. "Don;t worry about it."  
  
"Hmph! Don't worry about?! Oh, c'mon! I like you, and by telling me not to worry makes me worry! Tell me!"  
  
He blushed at what he just said, and looked back over the side,  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" She placed her finger on her lips  
  
He jammed his hands in his pokets, and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey where are you going?! Come back here! I demaned you to!  
  
He kept walking, until he was inside the ship.  
  
"Tristan! I'm talking to you! Oh GAWD!" she leaned back over the rail, "If he won't tell me I'll just bring it out of him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keiku! Over here! You can't catch me! Hee hee!" the little brown headed boy stuck his tougue out at the little girl.  
  
"You big dummy!" The girl, who seemed to be Keiku, had her eyes closed and arms sticking out, "Your suposed to say polo when I say marco!"  
  
"Keiku, don't call your brother a dummy!"  
  
"Yes, mama." Keiku opened her eyes  
  
"Hey your peakin'!" teh little boy wailed  
  
"Oh hush, Vinnie!"  
  
"You shut up, Keiku!"  
  
"Vincent, don't tell you sister to shut up!"  
  
"But mommy-"  
  
Mai thought going to the pool would mean relaxtation and peacfulness. Also to get things off of her mind. But the two bratty kids voices echoed through the inside pool area. Majorly headache for sure. She was about to get out, but they got into trouble, and was taken out by their mother.  
  
It was a little while that Tea and Yugi came also. In Mai's words, Tea was wearing an ugly one peice pink bathing suit. Old fashion, also she had gain some wieght. Her, however, a red two peice bikini that tied in the front. With one pull of a string, she would be exposed. Not that her chest allready was.  
  
"Are you two love birds having a good time?" She mocked at them as they got into the pool.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mai was surprised they didn't say they weren't love birds. Maybe they had gotten over thier pride and told each other that they loved one another. Oh, well, she had thought. But we had gotten her attention by walking inside the indoor pool.  
  
"Well, how nice of you boys to join us." She said as Me and Tristan greeted her, "Considering how you look, Id figure you would never show up."  
  
I smiled at her, "Aw, Mai-Mai, you know you love to look at my hot bod."  
  
"Yeah, I just love droolong over you." She said sarcasticly and snorted a laugh  
  
Tristan joined the others in the pool, but I sat on a lawn chair by Mai.  
  
"Why did ya bring us here?" I asked again. I was pretty curious to know.  
  
"I alreay told you. I have my reasons."  
  
"Your own reasons, huh? What would those be?" I asked  
  
She looked away from me, and at everyone else, "You ask too many questions."  
  
"I asked enough questions!"  
  
She laughed a little and looked behind me. "Look, Serenitys coming."  
  
I whipped my head around, and saw her. She was wearing her two peice baby blue bathing suit. But she was running. Wonder what happened.  
  
"Tristan!" She threw her white towel while she was running, "Catch me!"  
  
She jumped in the pool right above him. He began to freak out, and just held out his arms in atempt to try and catch her. Which he did, but she knocked him off balence, and they both went under the water. She came up above water before him, and swam behind his back. Once he came up he began to panic.  
  
"AHHHHH! Serenity! Where are you?!" He looked below him, "Hold on, Serenity! I'll save you! And whatever you do, don't go towards the light!"  
  
Before he went under, she giggled at his stupidity. He turned around, and let out a big sigh. "There you are."  
  
"Ha, Tristans liek Serenity, don'tchya, Tristan?" Mai laughed from where she was.  
  
"Err..lay off!" Tristan turned deep red.  
  
"Hey guys! Lighting just hit me! I have a great idea! Lets play-"Mai cut her off  
  
"Please, don't say Marco Polo." Mai rubbed her temples  
  
"No, lets play chicken!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ta-da! I wrote more! Hee, hee! Anyway, please review! I'm not a writing machine, y'know! Anyway, go Joey/Mai couplings! Also Tristan/Serenity! Who- ow! Anyway, see you on the pages!  
~Gei-Gei 


	3. Bad fight, good clean up

Hey, look, its chapter three! I know I don't have great spelling, but spellcheck doesn't catch everything! Anyway, I hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me please! It isn't mine, I mean it! *cries*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Joey's Pov  
  
"Alright, that sounds cool." Tea said and turned towards Yugi  
  
"Okay, I'll join." He had said  
  
Serenity flung her arms around Tristan, "I got dibbs on broomstick here!"  
  
"Broomstick!? Whats that suposed to mean?!"  
  
I turned towards Mai. In the background you could here Serenity telling Tristan that it was only a joke. He began to calm down, and agreed to be her broomstick.  
  
"Whatdaya say, Mai?" I asked her  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Please! You expect me to play someting so childish?"  
  
Oh, come on!" I stood up above her, "We're suposed to have fun." I picked her up.  
  
"Joey! What are you doing?!"  
  
Carring her over to the pool, she yelled more. I held her over the water.  
  
"YOU COULDN'T"  
  
"No, maybe not."  
  
"YOU SHOLDN'T!"  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!"  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
I began to walk away from the pool, and she let out a big sigh.  
  
"Buuutttttt....what the heck!" I dropped her in the pool.  
  
She came up screaming her head off, "How dare you!? Don't you have any respect?! Why do ahve to be so insensitive?!"  
  
I laughed at her, and dived into the pool. Water splashed on her, and she screeched. Once I came up, she was glaring at me. I think she was gong to eat my head off.  
  
"Okay, now its settled. Mai's with Joey, Yugi's with Tea, and I'm with Tristan.." she looked at her partner, "Okay, Trist, lemme on your sholders."  
  
Serenity got on Tristan, and Tea got on Yugi.[Don't ask how Because I dont know.]  
  
"Ah-ah." Mai shook her head, "Theres no way I'm getting on that idiot's sholders."  
  
I let out a big sigh, she can be so irritating sometimes.  
  
"Aw, come on, Mai! You know you like him!" Tea teased  
  
She paused for a momment, with her gace turning slightly red. Maybe she was getting a fever.  
  
"Me, like him!? HA!"  
  
I swam behind her, and wrapped my arms around her, "Y'know I'm cute, Mai." I whispered slightly in her ear.  
  
She slipped out of my grasp, "Yeah, sure. Think what you want."  
  
"Who cares!! Lets just get on with the game, alright!" Tristan yelled a loud, he was quite irritated.  
  
"Hmph!" Mai finally gave in, and got on my sholders. She hated when she doesn't get her own way.  
  
As she climbed on me, I grabbed her legs.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're grabbing, buddy!" She snapped at me  
  
"Calm down, Mai" I told her  
  
"Okay!" Serenity yelled. Her voice echoed throught the building, " Ready!? GO!"  
  
I walked over to Tea, because I knew she'd would go down easily. Mai pushed her, and fell into the water. Serenity was behind us, and she shoved Mai. She started to fall, and I grabbed her. Without realizing it, I had grabbed her thigh, slightly touching her 'untouchable' area. Her face flushed and turned bright red. It went away when I turn around to face Serenity. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her foward. Serenity fell into the water.  
  
"Yeah! We won! Woowho!!" Mai raised her arms in the air.  
  
I guess she wasn't mad about me grabbing her.  
  
"I demand I rematch!" Seremity was clearly fumming  
  
"Whatever, hon, do what you like."  
  
I wonder why she isn't mad. Why I'm I worring about it? After all, it was an actcident. Didn't do it on purpose. Right?  
  
"Ready, set, go!"  
  
Its not like I wanted to grab her there.  
  
"Joey? Come on, walk." Mai said, but I wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Why do I care if shes mad at me if I grab her there. Shes always mad at me. Shes mad at me even if I breath wrong!  
  
"Hey, Joey! Joey!"  
  
Why I'm I still worrying about this?! I don't care! This is stupid!  
  
"AH! Joey!" A splash of water caught my attention. Mai swam up to the suface, and squrited water out of her mouth.  
  
"Baka! Weren't you paying attention?! ACK!" Sh espit out more water, "I almost drowned! Now we lost the g-" I cut her off  
  
"You okay?" I asked  
  
"Huh?" She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Are you okay? You akmost drowned."  
  
She still had that same confused look on her face, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay." She looked away from me.  
  
"YEAH! Tristan! We won! Wah-ooooooo!!" Serenity hugged Tristan's head, since she was still on her sholders.  
  
"Yeah......"He turned deep red, like before, when Mai teased him about having a crush on Serenity.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She questioned, "This is the same expression you gave me when we were on the deck." She jumped off his sholders and looked him strait in the eyes, "Tell me whats wrong."  
  
"Nothing." He just stard at the water  
  
"Tell me, plea-"  
  
"NOTHING! Alright! Lay off, would ya!?" Serenity flinched at his sudden outburst  
  
"Why do you have to get on my case all the time?! You wanna know whats wrong?! HUH?! Alright, it you! Now, leave me alone!" He stammered out of the pool.  
  
"Fine! See if I care! Just remeber," Serenity yelled at the now slamming door, "I know where you sleep!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I left the pool, I had gotten dressed, and was now heading out to the buffet. Mai hadn't spoken to me since our little meating thingy back at the pool. Tristan and Serenity weren't speaking to each other, and Tea and Yugi were off somewhere together. Hmmm, Tea had gian wieght lately. Anyway, I passed the door to the front deck, and heard someone scream "WOW!".  
  
So, I went to go check it out. I walked outside, and saw a bunch of stars falling from the sky. I heard someone say it was a metor shower. Then I saw Tristan at the front of the deck on the rail. Maybe this was the deck Serenity was taling about eariler. I walked up to him. He wasn't looking up at the sky, he was looking down at the water.  
  
"Hey bud, whats up?" I leaned against the rail next to him. He didn't say anything for a lotta seconds, "The dolphins aren't jumping."  
  
"Huh?" What was he talking about?  
  
"I was a total jerk. I shoulda just told her the truth."  
  
"Huh?" I was still confused, "Shoulda told who what? Who the truth?"  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore." He rubbed his temples, "I don't know if its true or not."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"She told me she liked me also." He whispered while staring more intensely at the water below us.  
  
"Huh? Who likes you?"  
  
"I should just tell her. Yeah, thats what I'll do." He turned tome and patted on my sholder, "Thanks for understandin', Joe." H ewalked off into the ship.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, do ya like? Hmmm, probably not. You can tell me in your review. While were on the subject, you review! Now! Right now!NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NWO NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!  
  
Anyway, please no flames. I know I spell a lotta things wrong, so don't tel me that. SO, see ya on the pages!  
~Gei-Gei 


	4. Showers

Hey, its me again! I hoped you liked the story. Not many people reviewed. Maybe its because of my summary I put down. Is it boring to you? May be I'll change it. Anyway, here it is!(I'm watching Jakie Chan on WB!)  
  
Disclamier: Hmmm, I don't own Yugioh. If I did Joey would have already asked out Mai. But since that didn't happen yet, you know that I don't own it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai's POV  
  
Chapter three  
  
I put my head under the rushing water, and rinsed out all the lathered soap. Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower. Putting a towel around me to cover up, I stepped out of the bathroom. I saw Joey laying on his bed watching TV. I turned off the bathroom light and shut the door behind me. The sound caught his attention and he looked towards me.  
  
"EEEEE! Mai! What are ya-Why are ya-YOU HAVE NO CLOTHES ON!" He blushed and quickly looked away from me.  
  
"No duh, sherlock. Did ya figure that all out by yourself? And plus, I have something on, I have a towel. Did you not see?" I flung back my hair, "And where were you?"  
  
He lookes at me at the cornerof his eye and looked away. He covered his eyes with his hands. "Uh, I was, uh, at, um, the....the..the, um, the place...." He managed to sputted out.  
  
"I rolled my eyes, "What place?" I sat down near his feet.  
  
He uncovered his eyes when he felt that I sat down. You could tell his nerves just tensed up all at once.  
  
"I-I-I, um, I-I can't talk to you when you're wearin' no clothes!"  
  
"Okay." I stood up and started to take off the towel.  
  
"WHA!? What are you doing?!" He backed up and slammed his head hard against the head board of the bed  
  
"You said you couldn't talk to me wearing this, so I'm getting dressed." Its so fun toying with Joey.  
  
"Not infront of me! No! NO!" He buried his face in the pillow. Then he mummbled something, but it was muffled by the pillow.  
  
"What?" I asked, not sure of what he had just said.  
  
The muffled noise was a bit louder.  
  
"What?!" I asked again  
  
He slightly raised his head from the pillow, with his eyes still tightly shut, "Tell me when you're done."  
  
I untied the towel, and let it drop to the floor.  
  
"Epp....." Joey noised as he heard it hit the floor.  
  
"Calm down, Joseph. It's not lke Im going to try anything, you meathead!"  
  
"MEATHEAD!?" He lifted his head, with his eyes open, "WHAT-" He then saw me and quickly put his head back into the pillow, "SORRY! SORRY!" You could tell he was embarssed.  
  
I laughed at him, but I also felt embarssed. He saw me the way I didn't want him to. Anyway. when I was done, I tapped his shoulder and he almost jumped a mile.  
  
"I'm done, theres no reason to be scared." I told him  
  
"Scared?" He sat up and layed his arm on his knee, "Whos scared? You surprised me, thats all."  
  
"Anyway, where were you. You didn't give me a full answer."  
  
"I was eatin'. Is it a crime for a guy to eat?!" He bursted out  
  
"I was only asking, sheez!"  
  
He laughed unusally loud. "Ha ha ha HA!" He slapped my back and I coughed. "I was only joking, Mai!"  
  
"Whats with you, Joey?"  
  
"ME!? Nothing! HA HA HA! Nothings wrong! Really! Its nothing! Nothing AT all! Nope, nope, nope! Nothing, just nothing!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." My eyes ended up rolling over to the TV. There was a bunch of turtles going everywhere, and a little indian blonde girl yelling, "Tama!"  
  
I looked back at Joey, and gave him the fish hook.  
  
"Hey! Theres nothin' eles on! Alright!" He picked up the remote off of the night stand.  
  
"Lemme see the remote." I ordered holding out my hand  
  
He hesitated to give it to me, "No."  
  
"Joey, c'mon, give me the remote."  
  
"No."  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"Nope, ain't gettin it."  
  
"Joey, give...me...the..re-"  
  
"If you want it so bad, come and get it." He interupted me.  
  
I reached for it, but he pulled it away above his head. He laughed, "C'mon, Mai, can't even get a remote?"  
  
I crawled over and reached for it again, "Hee hee." He pulled it farther away.  
  
I was practicly on his lap and he was holding over to the side. When I leaned over more and more, he leaned over more and more.  
  
"JOEY! Give me theeeeeaaaahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
We both fell off the bed and onto the floor. I closed my eyes as I fell to the floor. I landed on something hard, maybe the remote. What eles had buttons? When I opened them, I sw a pair of amber brown eyes. I felt a warm hand up my skirt, on the outskirts of my thigh. In the background, you could hear, "Tama! Shinobu!"  
  
"Joey........." I whispered  
  
"Shhhh....." I could feel his breath on my lips. I wetted them just before a slight brush apon them. Had we just kissed? Was those his lips that ahd jsut brushed up against mine?  
  
"Are you okay? You're not breathing."  
  
I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it all out at once. I nodded to answer his question. I felt his hand go higher up my skirt, as he started to leaned in for one real passionate kiss until the door swung open.  
  
"Hey,we heard a thump and----" It was Tristan and Serenity who had stepped in. Tristan had stopped talking when he saw us. They both sweatdropped and was frozen in anime style in the door way. We both got up fast and rubbed the back of our heads.  
  
"Uh, h-hey, Tristan. W-Whats up?" Joey asked turning bright red.  
  
"What happened? Where you going to, um, do that....kinda....thing..." Serenity said as if she had been caught kissing a dude.  
  
"No, no, no! We would never!" We both said at the same time.  
  
"We heard a noise and-" Tristan started  
  
"We fell off the bed."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Serenity slowly walked back to the room. "C'mon, Tristan, let leave them alone."  
  
"Okay." He said to her, and then looked back at us, "We'll see you later then." He backed up, keeping and eye on us, as he closed the door slowly. We had his foot steps walk away, and heard the door open then shut. We did a big sigh. Then we caught eye contact.  
  
"Uh, Joey, what did wwe just do?" I could feel my cheeks burn, "We kissed, didn't we, Joey?" My head also hurt too.  
  
"Tokyo U? Whats that? Can you eat it?" The TV in the background could be heard.  
  
"It...yeah..I think we did...but it was only a momment to momment thing, right?"  
  
"Uh," I thought throughly on what he had just said, "yeah, sure. W-Whatever you say, hon."  
  
Even though I acted like I didn't care, I wasn't so sure that what I was agreeing to was true. Of coarse I like Joey as a friend, but more? No, no, thats not true.  
  
He was quite for a bit, "What was with Tristan and Serenity today? At the, um, pool?"  
  
"I don't know. Shouldn't you? Ones a best friend and the other is a sister." I told him  
  
All he did was shrugged, but then I remeber something. "Tea's gained weight."  
  
"Yeah....I noticed." He looked down  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. I leaned over and felt his forehead. He looked at me wide eyed and went deep red. Maybe that was a sign of fever.  
  
"Joey, are you-" I started  
  
He quickly headed out the door. "Y'know what, I-I-I-I gotta go, see ya 


End file.
